Half Orc
Half Orc Male.png|Half Orc Male Half Orc Female.jpg|Half Orc Female Half Orcs are the products of relations between orcs and humans. Frequently the children of rape, they are just as often offspring of consensual partnerships. No matter the manner of conception, half-orcs are loved and accepted by their orc parent as living proof of battle conquests and virility and as a strongly held cultural and religious more of loyalty to and responsibility for kin. In the case of rape, the half orc child is almost always returned for and abducted by orc coastal raiding parties, and in the case of consensual partnerships, the human parent and child are both brought back to the orcs' home fjords to live. There, the half orc child is accepted as an equal in all ways within the community except in cases of inheritance which always passes to any full orc offspring of the deceased. Half orcs are physically strong like their orc parent, but tend to be well centered, and community minded as a result of both their human parent's influence and their acceptance by the orc nations. Some half orcs choose to return to human or other lands to make their own way in life, but usually always retain ties to their roots. They tend to be loyal and honorable companions and friends once their trust is earned, usually through battle or the endurance of shared hardships. Religion Half Orcs have access to the Orc Pantheon, but are not required to worship them Half Orc PC Classes: Any class except Samurai, Ninja, or any Hybrid Class ' * Type: Half-orcs are Humanoid creatures with both the human and orc subtypes. * Size: Half-orcs are Medium creatures and thus have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Base Speed: Half-orcs have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Half-orcs begin play speaking Common and Orc. Half-orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Abyssal, Draconic, Giant, Gnoll, and Elven. See the Linguistics skill page for more information about these languages. ' Orc Ferocity Once per day, when a half-orc is brought below 0 hit points but not killed, he can fight on for 1 more round as if disabled. At the end of his next turn, unless brought to above 0 hit points, he immediately falls unconscious and begins dying.' Darkvision Half Orcs can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet.' Orc Blood Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Half Orcs qualify to take the viking berserker slayer archetype, but they must pay the RP cost for non-racial class. 'Weapon Familiarity Half Orcs are proficient with throwing axes, hand axes and battleaxes, and treat any weapon with the word “viking” in its name as a martial weapon. (viking weapons).' Alternate Racial Traits: * Acute Darkvision: Some half orcs, having evolved to live within the polar circles where nighttime reigns for 6-9 months out of the year, have developed exceptionally keen night vision. They gain darkvision 90 feet, extending to 120 feet when auroras are present. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity and darkvision. * Frostwolf Blood: It is said that some half orc clans have been touched by the powerful wolf spirit/demigod known as Fenrir. The blood of these half orcs manifests in the form of increased body hair and feral features, but also keener senses. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Tundra Survivalist: Half-orcs from the tundra have tested themselves against the worst environment nature has to offer, and their self-confidence puts others at ease. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Diplomacy checks. This racial trait replaces the intimidating racial trait. * Chain Fighter: Half-orcs with this racial trait are proficient with flails and heavy flails, and treat dire flails and spiked chains as martial weapons. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * City-Raised: Half-orcs with this trait know little of their orc ancestry and were raised among humans and other half-orcs in a large city. City-raised half-orcs are proficient with whips and longswords, and receive a +2 racial bonus on Knowledge (local) checks. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Cliffside Charger (from the Mountains): Half-orcs from mountainous terrain are accustomed to traveling in the steep terrain of their mountain homes. When in mountain terrain, half-orcs with this racial trait can move through natural difficult terrain at their normal speed; magically altered terrain affects them normally. In addition, they gain a +10 foot racial bonus to their speed while charging. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity and weapon familiarity racial traits. * Divided Attention: Half-orcs must learn to divide their attention among multiple threats to stay alive. Half-orcs gain a +1 dodge bonus to AC against foes who flank them. This racial trait replaces intimidating and orc ferocity. * Utter Dark: Some half orcs have developed a knack for finding their way about silently in the dark of the polar circles. They gain a +5 racial bonus on Survival checks to avoid becoming lost, and a +1 racial bonus on Stealth checks. This racial trait replaces the intimidating racial trait. * Gatecrasher: Many half-orcs revel in acts of wanton destruction. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on Strength checks to break objects and on sunder combat maneuver checks. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Hatred: Half-orcs raised among orcs must prove themselves against their people's enemies. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoids of the giant subtype as well as dragons because of their special training against these hated foes. This racial trait replaces intimidating and orc ferocity. * Human-Raised: Some half-orcs raised as humans lack their cousins' ferocity and training in orc weapons, but pick up a bit of their human parents' skills. They gain the human's skilled racial trait. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity and weapon familiarity. * Orc Atavism: Some half-orcs have much stronger orc blood than human blood. Such half-orcs count as only half-orcs and orcs (not also humans) for any effect related to race. They gain a +2 bonus to Strength and a –2 penalty to one mental ability score of their choice. Finally, they gain the ferocity universal monster ability. This racial trait replaces the half-orc's usual racial ability score modifiers, as well as the skill bonus to intimidate, orc blood, and orc ferocity. * Overlooked Mastermind: Some half-orcs use orcs' savage reputation to their advantage, causing others to underestimate their intelligence and scheming. Such half-orcs gain a +2 racial bonus on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. This bonus increases to +4 against other humanoids. They also receive a +2 racial bonus on Bluff checks to feign ignorance and Sense Motive checks to intercept secret messages, and this stacks with the above bonus. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to intimidate, orc ferocity, and weapon familiarity. * Cold Tolerance: Some half-orcs have an increased tolerance for cold. They receive a +1 racial bonus on saving throws against cold spells effects. When they take cold damage, the first point of cold damage they take is converted to nonlethal damage. This racial trait replaces intimidating and orc ferocity. * Pariah: Although half orcs are welcome among both human and orc cultures, In some cultures, half-orcs are complete social pariahs. It goes without saying that such a culture does not provide outlets for a half-orc to practice with traditional orc weapons. The few half-orcs who survive to adulthood in such harsh social climates are deeply scarred by their abusive treatment and find it hard to express and understand normal emotions. Such half-orcs gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against emotion and fear effects and a –2 penalty on Bluff, Diplomacy, and Sense Motive checks. This racial trait replaces weapon familiarity. * Pillager: Some half-orcs specialize in coastal raiding and have learned to check for hidden valuables. Half-orcs with this racial trait receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks and on Perception checks to find hidden objects (including traps and secret doors), determine whether food is spoiled, or identify a potion by taste. This racial trait replaces the intimidating trait. * Auroral Attunement: Some Orcs draw power from the mana inherent in the aurora borealis. The DCs of any saving throws against spells with the pattern or emotion descriptor they cast increase by 1. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity and weapon familiarity. * Glacial Climber: Mountain-dwelling half orcs thrive on taking insane risks to defeat foes and show up rivals. They gain a +1 racial bonus on Climb checks even without rope and on Acrobatics checks to maintain balance. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus to intimidate. * Runic Protection: Many half orcs decorate themselves with protective runic diagrams in the form of tattoos and ritual scarification. Orcs with this racial trait gain a +1 luck bonus on all saving throws. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Sea Legs: Some half-orcs live their lives on the sea in their raiding ships. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist nausea, the sickened condition, and disease. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. * Sea Raider: Half-orcs frequently take up sailing as pirates, raiders, and fishers, where they are known as tenacious fighters. They gain a +2 racial bonus on Profession (sailor), Profession (captain) and Craft (ship) checks, and a +1 racial bonus on knowledge (engineering) checks made to attack with naval siege weapons. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Shaman's Apprentice: Only the most stalwart are able to make it through the years of harsh training that an apprenticeship to an orc shaman entails. Half-orcs with this trait gain Endurance as a bonus feat. This racial trait replaces the skill bonus in Intimidate. * Skilled: Second- and third-generation half-orcs often favor their human heritage more than their orc heritage. Half-orcs with this trait gain 1 additional skill rank per level. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Smog Sight: Half-orcs with this racial trait can see double the normal range in dense fog and smoke (including magic effects like obscuring mist) and ignore concealment from smoke or fog for targets within 5 feet. This racial trait replaces darkvision. * Stoic: Some half-orcs learn to suppress their strong emotions. They don’t usually gain morale bonuses, but instead gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against emotion and fear effects, and the DC to intimidate them increases by 2. They can choose to gain morale bonuses when they would normally be able to do so, but if they do, they lose the benefits from this racial trait for 24 hours. This racial trait replaces intimidating and orc ferocity. * Mammoth Blood: Some Orcs' tusks are large and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Huskarl: Some half-orcs train as elite bodyguards, interposing themselves between their jarls and danger. Half-orcs with this racial trait gain a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against fear effects, and a +1 racial bonus to CMD to avoid being grappled. This racial trait replaces the intimidating racial trait. Category:World Category:Custom Category:Race Category:Character Category:Half-Orc Category:Orc Category:Human